Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heavier than air aircraft and in particular to aircraft not requiring wings to produce the lift. More particularly, the invention relates to aircraft in which the lift is produced by a free vortex, in combination with forward thrust engines, and in which means are provided to generate, intensify, and stabilize the free vortex.
Description of the Prior Art
There are countless types and styles of aircraft produced and constructed using conventional propeller driven and jet engine driven designs in which the lift is produced on the wings of the aircraft by the movements of the air currents. Likewise, there are various constructions of wingless aircraft usually having a saucer-like shape, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,016,359, 3,051,415, 3,054,578, 3,065,935, 3,394,906, 3,508,360, 3,525,484, 3,568,358 and 3,603,033 in which air currents are produced by a propeller or jet engine, which air currents rotate an annular member or are deflected by a series of baffles and deflector plates downwardly through an open bottom or ducts to provide the lift for the aircraft. Most of these types of aircraft are unsuitable for human occupancy due to the rotation of the frame or a major portion of the aircraft which is necessary to produce the required lift. Therefore, such aircraft have been confined to use as toys.
There also are other styles of aircraft in which a cushion of air is provided beneath the craft to support the craft a short distance above the ground for movement therealong, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,101,125, 3,488,882 and 3,653,458.
None of these known types of aircraft use the principle of producing a vortex which in turn creates the lift for the aircraft. One known type of aircraft using vortex generators is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,608. The vortices created in such a construction, however, must be created in a confined or essentially enclosed space, with a boundary surface above and below the vortex in order to support the aircraft. Such vortices must create an excess pressure under the machine to support it a short distance above the ground, as in ground effect machines. However, such a construction does not generate a free vortex which enables the aircraft to move through the air at great heights without being confined close to the ground.
At low Reynolds numbers a free vortex can be produced above a conventional airfoil as shown in Fluid Dynamic Drag, 1965 by Sighard F. Hoerner, pg. 6-13. An airplane which uses this type of vortex to supplement the lift of the wings is described in Soaring magazine, Vol. 37, No. 12, Dec. 1973, pgs. 20-23. The vortex, however, is too weak to support an aircraft by itself and disintegrates into turbulence at higher Reynolds numbers.
No aircraft construction of which I am aware, produces lift on the aircraft solely by generation of a free vortex together with means of intensifying and stabilizing the vortex.